sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Absolhunter251
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SonicKnucklesFan92 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you want something-- I'm proud to Be a Sonic Fan (talk) 01:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92I'm proud to Be a Sonic Fan (talk) 01:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (Talk) IS CONFUSED ON HOW TALK PAGE WORKS> IF YOU WANT A REQUEST OR SOMETHING PRIVATIE MESSAGE ME IN CHAT>) Messages/Comments I remeber you said you do request or something..... do you think you can draw Red and Fiona....? Please? GET ON CHAT WOMAN! hey its me red... just saying.... plz dont kick me... =3 Red the hedgehog 19:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, this is sort of a responce to your not allowing any one to edit section You should know that some of the time wiki contributors are going to edit your pages to get some sort of responce out of you, you know trolls and vandals, that sort of thing. You should try to ignore them and if you need to get back any of the content you originally had then you can go to the arrow by the edit button on your character's page and click history, then you can chose the last edit you want and click the undo button (You can also see who has been editing your pages there too). However if it is just a user who hasn't realised they shouldn't be editing your pages then you should just send them a message to their page, if it continues then tell one of the admins. And also, i have removed a number of your pictures in the past because they were either a recolour or they were using a base from official art/screenshots (Most likely the latter). It says this in the rules that we don't allow them. I know that the wiki still probably has these sorts of pictures on but it is tricky to actually find them all. If you do find any then you should let me know about it. I do apoligise for the fact i didn't actually let you know about removing the said pictures though. I don't really have much of an excuse there. I was going through the image files area deleting the ones i could find in general. Pink-peril (talk) 09:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) all of your pages are officially protected knux C: if anymore problems occur in the future feel free to notify me and I'll help you Carefulspoon (talk) 05:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I heard your characters got trolled. Unlucky. I hope it's all fixed now. Jerks... Trewsq (talk) 16:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Trewsq Alright your new OC's page has officially been protected, only you and the admins have access to it now C: and I don't think any of the admins will want to vandalize your pages so your good ^^ BTW AWESOME JOB 8D I only the sketched out version of talon, not the colored, HE LOOKS AMAZING C8 Carefulspoon (talk) 22:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) You're no longer coming to my chat. Did I upset you? Trewsq (talk) 17:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Trewsq 'Requests/Favors' hey knux! it's me, static. ya, can you draw my character as digital art plz???? I will do something in return. mostly cuz I suck @ digital art, so ya. Staticcat (talk) 03:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, is Sovash! I waz wondering if u could do any digital art for any of my characters? I love your art work and if you put something there it would make my characters stand out. thx. ~Sovash~100~ (talk) May 8th 2013 ohmylol Yeah, it's mainly categories, removing recolours. I figured out how to clean up the wiki properly. lol So I'm taking the chance to do so now. xD Also, the way to delete categories is the same way you add them. You go to the right where a box has categories in, and when you highlight one, there should be a bin sign on it. Hopefully that helps out with any issues you have. ^^; LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 13:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello friend I love all of those ideas you left on my talk page, I'll think this will be a great friendship. It would be cool if you could put Sam in some Tobias comics and if and/or when I make comics I could put Tobias in some. ~Your new friend Sam237 I just Have a request... Can you draw Fionna the Cat for me please,thanks Fionnathehuman 01:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Adventuretimefanatic Hello skf.This is your friend,Emily the hedgehog.i also have a request too.Since one of the admin removed my recolour pictures,i just wanna ask if you can draw me one.Btw,Emily's left eye is covered by her left hair bang.